mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Transcrições/Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia
:Discórdia: Ohohoho! E isso não é tudo! Quando fui procurá-los de novo, eles estavam no teto! :Fluttershy: ri Ai, Discórdia! Eu nunca conheci um pônei engraçado como você! Adoro essa história em que você tenta treinar a sua pata direita... ri ...pra buscar a sua pata esquerda! ri E adoro também o chá das terças. E tô doida a minha amiga Tree Hugger. Ela vai te adorar também. :Discórdia: Tree Hugger? ri :Fluttershy: A conheci numa viagem aos Montes Ventosos. Ela é membro da Sociedade Equestria para a Preservação de Criaturas Raras. :Discórdia: Que bom pra você. a xícara :Fluttershy: A gente vai se divertir muito juntas no Baile do Grande Galope! :Discórdia: Oh! Eu estava imaginando quando você ia me convidar! Eu adoraria! :Fluttershy: Oh! Oh, não! Oh! Eu lamento, mas já convidei a Tree Hugger. Eu sinto muito, Discórdia. Imaginei que você já tinha uma entrada, já que agora você é amigo da Princesa Celestia. Não te convidaram? :Discórdia: Quem? Eu? Oh, o convite deve ter se perdido no correio; não pega nada, como dizem por aí. Bom, agora me vou! :Fluttershy: Não comemos bolo com o chá das terças! Oh... :Discórdia: Olha só, eu acho que nós vamos ter que excluir isso da nossa reunião de hoje! Oh, eu disse isso em voz alta? Eu quis dizer: tchau tchau! :baque : :Spike: ronca Uh?! Aah! :Discórdia: Cadê a Twilight? :Spike: Ah, ela está em Canterlot, ajudando a Princesa Celestia! Hngh! :mágico :Spike: geme :Rarity: Ai, seu primeiro Baile do Grande Galope! A animação, os preparativos! Eu não o perderia nem por todas as joias de Equestria! :Scootaloo e Sweetie Belle: cantarolando Vamos pro Baile! Vamos pro Baile! Vamos pro Baile! :Applejack: Pelo pônei sagrado, silêncio! Essa não é uma experiência que muda a vida e nem... sobressalta-se funga chorando Como a minha irmãzinha cresceu...! funga o nariz :Rainbow Dash: Ô! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: riem Vai ser a melhor noite de todas! gritam :Discórdia: Eh, eu imagino que essas adoráveis tortinhas não tenham entradas pro Grande Baile do Horror, não estou certo? :Apple Bloom: som de desprezo com a língua :Rarity: a garganta A resposta à sua pergunta meio rude, é que elas vão como nossas convidadas – nossas "mais-uma". :Sweetie Belle: cantarolando Somos as mais-uma! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: cantarolando Somos as mais-uma! Somos as mais-uma! :Discórdia: Sim, sim, sim! Eu acho que entendi isso! :Rainbow Dash: Bati! :Pinkie Pie: Obrigada, tenha um dia maravilhosamente especial! Oh, oi, Discórdia! Quer bolo? :! :Pinkie Pie: Posso te dar uma lista de sabores que temos, desde o mais delicioso ao incrivelmente, decididamente delicioso! :Discórdia: Na verdade, Pinkie Pie, quem você vai levar– oh, quero dizer, você... eeugh! Quer saber? Eu estou morto de fome, vou levar todos os bolos. :Pinkie Pie: Todos eles?! Ele quer todos os bolos! :de louças batendo :Discórdia: Eu vou precisar de toda a energia quando estiver dançando no Baile – se eu resolver ir, bem entendido. Oh, e a propósito, você... pretende levar alguém? :Pinkie Pie: Ah, claro! Eu ia convidar a minha mãe, porque ela é, sabe, minha mãe! Mas acontece que ela não queria ir, então eu comecei a perguntar por aí e acolá, e não achei ninguém! E eu já ia sozinha, mas aí eu percebi: claro! Quem adora ocasiões animadas chiques mais do que qualquer um? A minha irmã Maud! :Discórdia: Quer saber?! Pode cancelar meu pedido! :mágico :Pinkie Pie: Você não vai querer mais nenhum bolo?! :Fluttershy: ri Ai, nossa, você é muito engraçada! :Discórdia: Eu acho que todos os habitantes de Equestria são engraçados hoje. :Fluttershy: Oh, que grosseria a minha. Tree Hugger, esse é o Discórdia. Discórdia, Tree Hugger. :Tree Hugger: É radical te conhecer. Adorei muito a sua vibração. Hmm. :Discórdia: A minha vibração? :Fluttershy: É um cumprimento. :Discórdia: Oh, claro, tenho toda a certeza que é! Bem, eu preciso ir! :mágico :Discórdia: Olha, não tem nada a ver com ver você ou não te ver, pode ter certeza disso. ri :mágico :Discórdia: Divirta-se muito no Baile! :mágico :Tree Hugger: É isso aí. :Discórdia: [imitando a Fluttershy] "Oh, Tree Hugger, você é uma grande amiga. Bem mais divertida que o velho Discórdia sem graça!" :fecha-se com força :quebra :Discórdia: [imitando a Fluttershy] "Não, não, toma! Leva o meu acompanhante. Eu insisto! Antes que passe pela cabeça de alguém que é meu amigo e espere ser convidado! Como é que é? Está preocupada que o Discórdia possa estar chateado? Não é problema! Eu posso fazer mais amigos a hora que eu quiser!" normal E nada disso tem a menor importância, afinal! Eu não quero mesmo ir nessa porcaria de Baile! :de cachorro choramingando :Parcel Post: grita :Discórdia: Por acaso você está me procurando? :Parcel Post: Você é... o "Discórdia", ou o atual morador? Não acho nenhum número nas ruas daqui. :Discórdia: Minha entrada! Para o Baile Grande Galope! Fui convidado no fim das contas! :Parcel Post: Hngh... geme :Discórdia: sombria Por que chegou com tanto atraso? :Parcel Post: Bom, eu fiquei meio perdido depois que escapei dos texugos voadores... sabe me indicar onde fica o poço sem fundo? Acho que eu sei voltar de lá. :Discórdia: Oh, por ali, em algum lugar, é só ir pra lá. Parece que, afinal de contas, eu vou te ver no Baile, Fluttershy. Mas eu não posso aparecer sozinho. Ela vai pensar que é minha única amiga! Quem eu poderia convidar em cima da hora? os dedos ri :Princesa Celestia: Devo dizer que foi uma boa ideia você assumir parte das responsabilidades de planejamento do Baile deste ano. :Twilight Sparkle: O que for pra facilitar a sua situação. :Princesa Celestia: Muito obrigada, Twilight. Estou com muita esperança de finalmente aproveitar o Baile desta vez. :com trompete :Arauto: Anunciando o espírito do caos, Discórdia, e seu convidado, o, uh... :Discórdia: ininteligivelmente :Arauto: Oh. O Smooze! :O Smooze: desliza :sobressaltam-se :Discórdia: Boa noite, pôneis da alta classe! Mas que ocasião gloriosa! :O Smooze: trompete :Discórdia: Ele tem um dom para coisas brilhantes! Seu velhaco. :Twilight Sparkle: Deixa que eu cuido disso. :O Smooze: arrota :Twilight Sparkle: sussurrando O que tá fazendo aqui com... aquilo?! :Discórdia: Não, não, não! O Smooze pode ser uma coisa, mas é uma coisa com um coração de, bem... bolha. :O Smooze: desliza :Twilight Sparkle: Essa noite é extremamente importante pra mim, Discórdia. dentes cerrados Mantenha a coisa sob controle! :Discórdia: Tá, tá, tá, é claro; escuta aqui, por acaso você viu a Fluttershy no Baile? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Chegamos! Chegamos! Chegamos no Baile! :Fluttershy: ri É mesmo? ri :Tree Hugger: A aura que saía da queda d'água era tão viva! Sabe, tipo mágica em sua manifestação. :Fluttershy: Nossa. :Discórdia: Oh, Fluttershy! Eu não tinha te visto aí. :Fluttershy: Como você pensou em procurar uma aura numa queda d'água? :Discórdia: a garganta irritadamente exageradamente :Fluttershy: Oh! Discórdia! Pensei que não viesse! :Discórdia: Oh não. Eu nunca disse isso. Mas engraçado você já lembrar desse jeito – enfim, bom ver você! Tree... Friend, não é? Seu nome está escapando da minha mente, que estranho. :Tree Hugger: Muito prazer. Eu sou a Tree Hugger. Saudações. :Discórdia: Olha aqui, querida, você já me conheceu, na verdade! bufa :Tree Hugger: Legal! Eu acho que em outra vida, talvez? :Discórdia: Tá de brincadeira! Não se lembra de mim? :Tree Hugger: ri Eu encontro várias criaturas diferentes, cada uma delas perfeita e única. :Discórdia: Tá bom! Como eu ia dizendo... :Fluttershy: Ah... :Discórdia: É muito bom estar aqui com a minha mais melhor amiga, e a mais antiga. :Fluttershy: Ah! Sou mesmo a sua amiga mais antiga e mais melhor? :Discórdia: Você? ri É claro que não. Acha que não tenho outros amigos? Eu tenho séculos de idade! Eu estava falando d'O Smooze! Cara de Smooze, Smoozinator! Bom, sabe, era como o chamávamos na faculdade. Smooze! Eu quero te apresentar à Fluttershy e... hmm, eh, eh... Tree... como é mesmo? Tree Embrace? :Tree Hugger: Ah, eu gosto disso! Está tão no ritmo da minha força vital! Ah! Quem sabe eu o mude? :gosmento :Fluttershy: ri Não acredito que nunca te ouvi falando d'O Smooze antes. Parece que os dois são chegados! :Discórdia: Bom, ainda bem que sente isso, porque é a mais pura verdade. Somos mesmo! :mágico :Discórdia: Muito próximos. :Fluttershy: Isso é maravilhoso! Nós quatro devíamos jantar juntos um dia! :O Smooze: cai no chão :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se :Discórdia: Nós devíamos sair pra jantar juntos um dia?! Você não tem coração? :Pônei idosa: grita :Discórdia: Oh, oh! :Fluttershy: Ah... :Discórdia: Me parece que alguém quer se entrosar! Nós voltaremos num instante! :Fluttershy: Ah, tudo bem! Eu e a Treezie adoraríamos conversar mais com você! :Discórdia: A Treezie? Sério? É um apelido um tanto juvenil, você não acha? :quebrando :grita :Discórdia: Smoozie! Espere aí! :Discórdia: Escute aqui, Smooze, eu preciso ficar sozinho nessa festa por um tempinho. Fique aqui fora até eu te procurar, O.K.? :fecha-se e é trancada :Fluttershy, Scootaloo, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom e Tree Hugger: riem :mágico :Discórdia: alto :Tree Hugger: O que é tão engraçado? :Discórdia: Exatamente. :Applejack: Ehh... :Rainbow Dash: Uh... a–acho que a gente vai dançar um pouquinho, aí. :Discórdia: Fluttershy! Contra pra Hugs aqui daquela vez em que fomos pra loja e voltamos com dois bolos ao invés de um, porque somos malucos desse jeito quando estamos juntos. :Fluttershy: Ah, fomos pra loja e compramos dois bolos. :Discórdia: Oh. Você deixou a graça e a frivolidade de fora. Mas com certeza entendeu, Tree Hugger. :Tree Hugger: Entendi que gostam muito de bolo. :Discórdia: Nós gostamos um do outro! Este é que era o ponto! Na verdade, eu não ligo muito para bolo. :Rarity: abafada grita Me deixem entrar! :desesperadas na porta :sendo aberta :Rarity: arfa Aquela criatura pegou as minhas joias! :O Smooze: mágico :Twilight Sparkle: baixa Discórdia! Pensei ter dito pra você manter seu amigo sob controle! :Discórdia: Oh, por favor. Tenho mais o que fazer do que tomar conta daquela coisa a noite toda. nervosamente Ohoho, o que eu quis dizer é que... essa coisa é um querido – um querido amigo, e eu vou me certificar que a gosma que ele não consegue evitar de secretar não pegue em ninguém! :Rarity: grunhe :mágico :do aspirador :Rarity: sobressalta-se ansiosos :Twilight Sparkle: Obrigada. Bom, tudo bem, pessoal? Vamos voltar e aproveitar essa noite mágica. :Discórdia: [para O Smooze] Ai, você está me fazendo passar por bobo na frente da Fluttershy! Eu só volto quando o Baile terminar! :fecha-se :O Smooze: os beiços :mágico :Fluttershy: ri Ah, Tree Hugger! Nunca conheci ninguém tão engraçada quanto você! :sobressaltam-se :do microfone :Discórdia: Um-dois-um, teste. Isso está ligado? Boa noite, potrancas e germes! Eu acabo de voltar pra Canterlot, e no–ossa! Como minhas partes de interespécies estão cansadas! :de bateria :silêncio :Discórdia: grunhe Eu só tenho essas asas minúsculas e inadequadas, mas mesmo assim eu consigo voar melhor do que a Twilight Sparkle! Estou certo? Pchoo! :de bateria :Twilight Sparkle: Ei! :Princesa Celestia: ri :Discórdia: nervosamente Bom, talvez vocês prefiram um humor mais observacional. :mágico :Discórdia: Já percebeu como você sempre se materializa a partir do ar fino? Por que não do ar grosso? Mas qual é o esquema aí? :de bateria :"Masquerade": tosse :Discórdia: Povinho difícil. :Twilight Sparkle: O que ele tá fazendo? :Rainbow Dash: E–eu acho que são... piadas? :Pinkie Pie: Ih! Maud! Piadas! :Maud Pie: emoção A minha predileta. :Discórdia: abafada ininteligível Oh sim, muito bem! Vocês vão gostar da minha próxima mordida! audível Toque toque! :cômica :Discórdia: É pra vocês dizerem "Quem está aí?"! Essa é a mais básica das piadas! :sendo esmagada e esparramando :Maud Pie: emoção Você é a mais básica das piadas. :riem :Pinkie Pie: Essa foi boa, Maud! ri :treme :O Smooze: esparrama :Twilight Sparkle: O que... é... aquilo?! :em pânico :Rainbow Dash: de esforço físico :esparramando :sendo lançada :Twilight Sparkle: A minha mágica não funciona com essa gosma! Pode estancá-la? :estourando :Princesa Celestia: Lamento, mas não! :Twilight Sparkle: Discórdia, como é que você foi trazê-lo pra cá?! :Discórdia: Oh, até que ele não é tão ruim! :Rarity: Aah! Meus sapatos vão se estragar pra sempre! :Applejack: Tá preocupada com isso? Jura? :gosmentos :Tree Hugger: Isso aqui está muito chato. :Discórdia: Não está mesmo? E pensar que nunca teria acontecido se eu viesse pro Baile como o acompanhante de outro pônei. :Tree Hugger: Parece que alguma coisa aumentou o fluxo dele, sabe? Tipo, seus sentidos estão agitados. :Discórdia: Mas você não entende nada de criaturas raras! Eu conheço o Cara de Smooze há séculos – ele não está agitado, ele está a fim de dançar a noite toda! :Tree Hugger: O que ele precisa é, tipo, uma terapia de auditório calmante. Olha aqui, eu me sinto sempre em paz quando eu tomo um banho de vibrações positivas. Quem sabe ele se acalme com uma alegria sônica? :Discórdia: Você tem ideia do que acaba de dizer? :Tree Hugger: Ooohmmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! Ooohmmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! :O Smooze: borbulha :Tree Hugger: Ooohmmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! Ooohmmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! Se solta, Smooze! Fica alegre! Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! Ooohmmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! Ooohmmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! :O Smooze: sorri :Sweetie Belle: Deu certo! :comemoram :Rainbow Dash: É isso aí, Tree Hugger! :Fluttershy: Foi a coisa mais mágica que eu já vi feita com animais! :Discórdia: os dentes :Tree Hugger: Ah, obrigada, pessoal. Faz o maior sentido cármico a sua mágica não funcionar com ele. Ele só responde às vibrações que trazem paz a seus campos de energia. :Discórdia: Para com isso! Para! Chega! Não te aguento mais, Tree Hugger! :Tree Hugger: Ah, cara. Você tá mesmo me incomodando. Ah, dá pra você, tipo, baixar a voz um tostão? :Discórdia: Um tostão? Um tostão?! :se abrindo :Rarity: sobressalta-se :Tree Hugger: Ai, cara! O que é isso?! :Discórdia: Relaxa. Não vou te machucar, simplesmente vou te mandar para outra dimensão. É o único jeito de parar de interferir no meu relacionamento com a Fluttershy para sempre! :Fluttershy: Discórdia? Para! :Discórdia: Eu já vou! Assim que ela desaparecer! Aí podemos dar boas risadas desse negócio todo no nosso chá costumeiro às terças. chá :Twilight Sparkle: Não se preocupe, Fluttershy! Vamos impedi-lo! :Rainbow Dash: Hmpf! :de discoteca quicando :Elenco principal menos a Fluttershy: grita :Discórdia: Eu estou fazendo um favor pra ela, Fluttershy! É uma dimensão adorável. Praias de areia branca, atendentes atenciosos... quer dizer, tudo bem, é bom ser humilde, mas todo mundo gosta de um pouco de luxo. :Fluttershy: Não entendo por que você tá fazendo isso! Olha, a gente tá se dando tão bem! :Discórdia: Sim, na medida do possível! Considerando, minha querida, que você já pisoteou nossa amizade ao convidá-la para a noite mais importante do ano, como se eu não tivesse a menor importância! :Fluttershy: Achou mesmo que eu te abandonaria só porque tenho uma nova amiga?! :Discórdia: Sim! Porque foi o que você fez! :Fluttershy: Não, Discórdia! Eu convidei uma amiga pra uma festa! Não te abandonei de jeito nenhum! E se você tivesse um amigo com quem discute mágica baseada no caos? Significaria que não somos mais amigos?! :Discórdia: Eh, bom, deixa eu ver... não, acho que não. Significaria que eu teria amigos diferentes por coisas diferentes – ooh! Oh, minha nossa, parece que eu exagerei um pouquinho. :Fluttershy: Eu acho que você exagerou um montão! Tree Hugger, pode nos dar um minutinho? :Discórdia: É que eu sou novo nessa coisa de amizade. É muito mais complicado do que parece! :Fluttershy: desculpa a alguém, Tree Hugger? Não pra mim! :Discórdia: Oh! Oh. a garganta Sim, certo. os dedos :se fechando :O Smooze: desliza :mágico :Discórdia: Uh, Tree Hugger... eu lamento que você foi pega no meio da minha, você sabe, ira. :Tree Hugger: Ah, tá tudo numa boa. Uh? Eu... preciso de uns minutos pra limpar os meus xacras antes de poder te abraçar de um lugar autêntico. :Discórdia: Oho, as suas "chacras". nervosamente Justo! É justo. :Discórdia: Eu te devo desculpas, Smooze. Passei a noite toda pensando nos meus sentimentos, sem nunca pensar nos seus. :O Smooze: beija :Discord: Bem, amigos, me parece que eu vou acabar gostando dessa coisa de amizade múltipla. :Maud Pie: emoção Eu gosto também. :Pinkie Pie: Ei! Não é uma festa até alguém espalhar gosma resistente à mágica incontrolavelmente no salão do Baile! guincha Vamo lá, gosmentinho! Vamos dançar! :O Smooze: desliza :Twilight Sparkle: Sinto muito, Princesa Celestia. Eu pensei em te dar uma folga essa noite, mas acabei te trazendo ainda mais problemas. :Princesa Celestia: Não tem por que pedir desculpas, Twilight. Esse com certeza é o Baile mais divertido em anos! :Twilight Sparkle: Eu sei... tá sendo o quê?! Mas, tinha gosta no lugar todo! E um dos convidados ameaçou mandar alguém pra outra dimensão! :Princesa Celestia: Eu sei! Pode imaginar como teria sido tedioso se eu não tivesse convidado o Discórdia? Vamos! Ahoo! A noite ainda é uma criança! ri :música :créditos en:Transcripts/Make New Friends but Keep Discord pl:Transkrypty/Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 5ª temporada